


The First Halloween

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Halloween, HorrorTale, Horrortale on the surface, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You celebrate Halloween for the first time with Sans and Papyrus...





	The First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Gore level: None

You knew the questions about Halloween would start pouring in the moment the Ascendance Day decorations were stored away in August, and the grinning skeletons and pumpkins were taken out of their boxes and displayed at the front of the stores. You were surprised when neither Axe nor Crooks mentioned them the first few times they went to the store with them. It wasn’t like they weren’t in plain sight, or that Crooks and Axe hadn’t looked around at the candy display that was set up right next to it…

But no questions came up.

It wasn’t until the first Halloween commercial appeared that the first questions started. You were in Crooks’s lap while he brushed your hair, and Axe was busy sharpening the kitchen knives next to you both. A hip hop jingle started up on the TV, and a few naked skeletons began dancing around in earnest while a chocolate disco ball hovered over the cute scene.

Crooks stared at the scene for all of a second before his hand covered your eyes. “HUMANS ARE VILE. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SHOW NAKED SKELETON MONSTERS?”

“they’re sex crazed,” Axe said. “not vile. peach ain’t, anyway.”

You rolled your eyes, and gently pushed at Crooks’s hand until you could see once more. “Guys, they’re human skeletons.”

“THEY WERE MOVING, SWEETHEART.” Crooks shook his head. “THAT IS NOT NORMAL FOR YOUR KIND. WHEN YOUR BONES FALL THEY DON’T START GETTING UP UNLESS SANS IS PLAYING A HORRID PRANK.”

“But it’s for Halloween,” You said. “So it sorta is for a prank! It’s a holiday about sweets and tricks.”

Both Monsters looked at each other, before looking back to you. Axe’s eye light had taken up the entire socket, and Crooks tapped his fingers together with a nervous smile. You knew those looks, and you could practically feel the words burn into your flesh as they were spoken in unison. “ **We should celebrate**.”

“Are you sure?” You gestured to them both. “If we do the usual things it’ll be crowded.”

“BUT WE SHALL HAVE SWEETS.”

“And we have to follow all of the Monster Protocol Rulings.”

Axe shrugged. “free food, peach. everything doesn’t matter when we can bring home pounds of food for your nest.”

“House.”

“that too.”

* * *

 

Crooks diligently helped you get the entire kitchen cleaned up the weeks leading up to Halloween before he allowed his brother and you to get the costumes together. You had learned that Axe was handy with a needle, and had a good eye for what fabrics would last and what wouldn’t. He insisted that the costumes had to be something you all would wear again, and you chalked it up to practicalness.

Crooks, on the other hand, would hear none of it.

He was building the props, and he didn’t give a single fuck if they were ever to be used again. He tried to explain that they were tools, but Axe could careless and the two went at it for hours from three in the morning until you finally woke up in the afternoon. It was eventually decided that he would donate the props to the local college theater, and that was enough to Axe begrudgingly accept the answer and continue to help you make the costumes.

You were going as a, human, ghost. Axe was helping you with your dress, and you would compliment it with makeup and a tiara made of light courtesy of Crooks. Axe insisted on going as nothing, but you were almost certain it had to do with the practicality thing. He hardly wore anything outside his jeans and white t-shirts that he wore at the construction site. Crooks, on the other hand, was going as Charon, the ferryman of Hades. He was constructing a paddle, and his own lights that would glow a ghoulish green from under the heavy cloak that Axe was making with you.

After two weeks of hard labor, pinpricks, too much coffee, and the house getting set on fire…

Well, the outfits weren’t done, but you decided a night off to at least watch some Halloween movies and eat pizza was long overdue. This wasn’t just a mission for food, after all! It was a time of bonding, and for your favorite boys to learn something new about the world they occupied with you.

You held up the DVD cases from your bedroom while Axe put the slices of mushroom, green bell pepper, and olive pizza on each of the paper plates on the wooden coffee table. “So, what’s it going to be? Saw, Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy vs Jason?”

“AREN’T THOSE ALL FROM FRANCHISES THAT WON’T END?” Papyrus set a pitcher full of grape juice on the table. “WHY WOULD THEY BE FOR THIS HOLIDAY AT ALL?” 

“Because they’re horror movies!” You waved them around. “Halloween helped the slasher genre and helped make a certain type of score for modern day horror movies.”

“ya have a real thing for killers, huh?” Axe popped an olive in his mouth, his jagged fangs clacking shut. “anyway, which do ya like most?”

You glanced down to your movies, before looking back to the snacking skeleton. “You two.”

Axe snickered at the pun while Crooks reached over the table and deposited on his lap. His mouth found your neck as he covered it in chaste kisses. Axe took the movies from your hand, and picked one at random, before using magic to insert the disk into the DVD and VHS player combo machine.

You leaned back into Crooks, and let your legs rest on Axe’s lap as Nightmare on Elm Street’s intro began to play in the dark room. You were hardly surprised that Crooks and Axe weren’t scared by any of the imagery that played on the television screen, but that didn’t seem to stop any of the fun. Bets were made as to who would die first, and any time a jump scare happened Axe would massage your ankle with cold hands, and Crooks would nuzzle into your neck and whisper about him and his brother was far worse than anything on the screen. While those weren’t usually a comfort to most, for you it helped you relax and get into the spirit of the movies.

* * *

 

Halloween finally dawned abnormally warm and with a lot of smog in the Monster District. You eased yourself from between your lovers, and hurried across the cold linoleum and to the kitchen. You took down a pan, some butter, the pancake mix, chocolate, and some canned pumpkin and got to work. **  
**

Maybe it wasn’t something terribly special, but you figured some breakfast in bed before anyone had to go to work would get them excited about the activities that night. Plus, food made by you always seemed to rekindle your bonds with them. Considering that you all mostly had take out you supposed it made sense even to you.

Once the pan was on the eye, you dumped your ingredients together, before throwing some butter in the pan. You were about to pour some of the mixture in the pan when you glanced to the cabinet dedicated to Crooks’s cooking utensils. You set the metal bowl down and opened up the cabinet. Inside was a mixer, some pans, a wok, some icing tips in a plastic container, and finally, you found your prize in a wooden box. You took it down and shut the cabinet, before prying open the carved lid.

Inside was a variety of large cookie cutters. You and Axe had put your money together to get it for Crooks’s hatching day gift in May. They were of pretty good quality, and they were themed around things that Crooks’s had seen on the surface since leaving the mental health facility. Leaves, an umbrella, a cat, a pumpkin, a tulip, cars, and a few other things.

You set them all aside and plucked up the cat and pumpkin shaped ones. You set both in the pan, before pouring a bit of the mix in. It didn’t take long for you to make medium sized pancakes in the spoopy shapes. Once they were plated, you poured the buttery syrup liberally over the pumpkin shaped ones and left the cat ones dry, before making your way to the bedroom.

Axe was already up and putting on his jeans, while Crooks was snuggling into your pillow. He cocked a brow bone upon seeing the meal. “special occasion?”

“Yeah,” You whispered. “Your first Halloween. I thought this would help get you pumped for tonight.”

He held out his hand, and you gave him the pumpkin shaped ones. “ya the best peach to pick, huh?”

You puffed out your chest. “The ripest and sweetest.”

“ain’t that the truth.”

You went over to the bed and sat down. Your free hand gently traced one of the cracked bone of Crooks’s jaw with a warm finger. “Hey, sunshine~. You gonna wake up so we can see your face?”

He groaned and a long arm looped around your waist, his nasal cavity snuggling into your stomach. “YOU SMELL DELICIOUS THIS MORNING.”

“More like the breakfast I made smells good.” Your thumb swiped along the top of his skull. “Come on let’s eat, love.”

He slowly detangled himself from you and your pillow, and his dim eye lights morphed into small upside down hearts when he saw the meal. “THESE ARE VERY CUTE. YOU TOOK THE TIME TO MAKE ALL OF THIS?”   
  
“tastes damn good, too.” Axe set his now empty plate on the dresser. “Better eat it before i do.”

You couldn’t help but snicker as the plate was snatched out of your hand, and Crooks practically inhaled his food. When Crooks’s plate was clear you were dragged on his lap and his long arms curled around you in a protective hug. “THIS IS THE EXCITING BEGINNING TO AN ALREADY EXCITING DAY! THANK YOU, SWEETHEART.”

You kissed the closest part of him you could possibly reach. You hoped that the rest of their Halloween experience could be as nice as the morning you presented them with.

* * *

 

Sans and Crooks had gotten home from work and the mental facility early to shower and dress. You could hear the pipes rattle in the walls when you walked through the door, and you made a mental note to complain to the landlord about it when you paid the rent next month. However, you stopped dead in your tracks in the kitchen, and you could feel warmth creep up your face as you stared at the tall skeleton warped in his black cloak, and the belt of light almost managed to make his already sharp features even sharper. “WELL, HOW DO I LOOK?” **  
**

“You look amazing, Crooks!” You pulled your phone out and snapped a few pictures. “You’re going to be the best dressed person out there.”

“WE BOTH WILL,” he said. “WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD HURRY INTO YOUR CLOTHES! I SET THEM AND YOUR MAKEUP CASE OUT ON THE BED.”

You pulled him into a side hug, and ignored the way the lights dug into your chest. “Alright, alright. Hey, don’t fill up on food before we go. The bars are all gonna have plenty to go around.”

Crooks waved you off, and you hurried into the bedroom. The rattle of the pipes from the shower had quieted, and you could hear Sans humming to himself in the bathroom. You knocked on the door, and the humming cut off abruptly. “yeah?”

“I’m home. Just wanted to let you know.”

“kay. Thanks, peach.”

You went over to the bed and plucked up the white dress. It had so many layers of sheer fabric that you wondered how Axe had the patience to sew it up for you. However, as you slipped into it and the low cut settled over your breasts, and the skirts swirled around your legs, you couldn’t help but feel a bit magical.

You opened up the makeup case, and used a bit of red and black around your eyes, before putting everything away and plopping the crown on your head. You had turned around to grab your shoes, when you found yourself face to face with Axe. A yelp crawled out of your throat, and you tripped backward and onto the bed.

Axe grinned and sat next to you. “ain’t wearin’ lace panties either? disappointing.”

“No I’m not you perv.” You sat up, and shoved your dress back down. “Don’t you need to get your shoes on?”

He used magic to slip his boots back onto his feet. “if i was a pervert i’d challenge you to run around without them on.”

“…”

You knew both of your boys enjoyed public sex and touching. The thrill of getting caught was what spurred Crooks on, the display of dominance was what helped Axe along. You shouldn’t be surprised that such an idea crossed Axe’s mind. Hell, that was probably why he had been so eager to make such a complicated dress.

You pulled your rather boring panties down your legs, and tossed them at Axe. “Fine, but let’s not go to jail, alright?”

He caught your panties with a sharp toothed grin. “me? jail? never.”

You waved him off as you pulled your skirts back down. “Uh huh. Let’s get going, I’m pretty sure Crooks is going to drag us out here soon.”

“ain’t ya forgettin’ something, peach?”

“Hm?”

He tossed your panties to the side, and pushed himself off the bed. After some rummaging in his drawer he pulled out the two metal collars. They were both plain, and if you didn’t know better, they looked almost like BDSM equipment from Axe’s chest. Your stomach twisted at just looking at them, and you couldn’t help but look away. “Axe…”

“it’s the law, peach.” You heard his boots thud against the floor and the shuffle of cloth, before cold bones touched your thighs. “come on, put it on for me. don’t hurt when ya do it.”

You slowly turned back to look at him, and found him kneeling between your legs. With shaking fingers you took the collar, and pushed down on the smooth button in the very back. It opened with a mechanical click, and you leaned down o you could attach it to Axe’s neck. You made sure the rigid grooved lined up with the indents in his neck, and ensured his hoodie didn’t get caught before clicking it shut. “Are… Are you okay?”

He lifted his head, and a large hand cupped your cheek. “i’m gonna be just fine. don’t worry yourself, peach baby.”

He pressed a kiss to your nose, before pushing himself up. He held a hand out to you, and your warm fingers curled around his colder ones as you stood up. It didn’t take you long to slip into your red flats, and hurry out of the room to the impatient Crooks. His browbones furrowed when he saw the collar in your hand, but he said nothing as he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. It would have been a romantic gesture, maybe even sweet, if the thing you were putting on him didn’t have the ability to dust him.

Once the collar was in place Crooks stood up and grabbed the massive oar off the kitchen table. “SHALL WE EMBARK?”

Axe took your hand in his. “sure. got everything mapped out on the GPS. we should be good.”

Crooks pointed forward, his oar at his side, and his chest puffed out. “THEN OFF WE SAIL!”

* * *

 

The streets downtown in the Human District were crowded. Music pounded from the speakers of every bar, people ran around in the streets with sparklers and soda cans concealing their poison of choice, and there were lanterns shaped like spiders hanging from most of the street lamps. Crooks kept an arm wrapped around your waist, and Axe strayed just a bit behind with his hands shoved in his pockets. **  
**

“so, what’s the mission?”

“It’s not a mission.” You led them to a bar made of solid brick, and had a gold and black sign that proudly read  _Hal’s Place_. You entered the smokey bar, and a few of the patrons greeted you, while a few others shouted happy Halloween. Behind the bar was a wrinkled old man that was pouring a blonde human a drink. “Don’t come ‘round anymore, sweetie. My booze ain’t good enough for you?”

“Sorry, old man. It’s the work hours. The guys at the office can’t get their stuff together.” You held up your backpack. “Can I still get candy?” He stared at you with an unimpressed look, and you leaned against the counter. “Don’t make me haunt your bar old man!”

“Get your business back? Works for me.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

He gave a raspy laugh and tossed in a few mini chocolate bars. “There. Now get on outta here, you.”

You pushed yourself off the bar and twisted around, but you found yourself staring up at two rather fixated skeletons. “Are you both okay?”

Crooks shook his skull. “I WILL BE FINE, SWEETHEART. PERHAPS WE SHOULD CONTINUE?”

You shrugged and slung the backpack over your shoulder. Crooks’s am was back around your waist, but Axe decided to actually walk with you this time. You didn’t really say anything as you moved across the street to the next bar, and pleaded with the bartender for more candy. This time, though, you could feel a hand press against your stomach and lightly caress the skin there.

You glanced back to Crooks, and his face was a rusty red as he continued to massage your stomach. As you stared at him, his hand dipped down, and you couldn’t help the heat that flooded your cheeks as his fingers trailed against your clit for just a moment.

“You okay?”

Your head whipped around to the bar tender, and you quickly nodded and dragged back your book bag, which now contained a few sticks of beef jerky. “Yeah, thanks!”

Axe snickered as you pulled back from the bar and you felt his warm tongue lav against your pulse. “such a cute peach. gettin’ off in public riles ya up more than us, huh? fuck.” He buried his nasal cavity into your hair. “can smell ya, peach. ya want our cocks in ya so bad.”

You give a soft moan, and Crooks’s arm curled tighter around your waist. “BROTHER, SOMEONE COULD…”

A cool wind blew through the square as you both exited the hot and crowded bar. You could feel Crooks go stiff before a low moan escaped his own mouth. He bent down, and his teeth connected with your lips. He tasted like chocolate and hazelnut, and he was warmer than he normally was. A thick tongue prodded at your lips, and you couldn’t help but open your mouth and allow him inside.

Axe’s hand on your shoulder slipped down, and you arched your spine as his large hand easily cupped your entire breast and squeezed it eagerly. “see? she just wants to get fucked. right here. right now.”

You pulled back from Crooks with hazy eyes, and you were thankful most everyone around you was too drunk to care about your heavy make out session. “G-guys, tonight was supposed to be about celebrating Halloween.”

Axe hummed against your neck, while Crooks pet your cheek with his knuckles. “EATING THE BEST TREAT FEELS WORTHY OF CELEBRATION.”

“Crooks!”

He merely shrugged, and it took you a moment to pull away from Axe’s roaming hands. “N-no. We’re celebrating and that’s final!” You took their hands, and pulled them in the direction of the local cemetery. Normally the workers there would have a small trail of lights set up, if only to try and curb people from being ‘helpful’ and setting up something of their own.

“The lanterns are beautiful,” You said, passing through wrought iron gates and large oak trees that had already turned a fiery orange. “It’s amazing.”

In the trees were lanterns shaped like ghosts, spiders, skeletons, and pumpkins. Inside all of them were small electric lights, and they lit up the area just enough to make the stone path feel far more mystical than it really was.

As you walked Crooks kept his hand on your stomach, massaging and caressing your skin through the sheer fabric of your dress. Axe continued to whisper dirty things into your ear, and every soft often his long tongue would flick out and lick the shell of your ear. Their touch sent shivers down your spine, and you could feel your thighs going slick the longer they kept up the treatment.

Other humans and Monsters passed you by on the path. Some were dressed in costumes, some dressed in black, and others in their day to day clothes. As you passed these people by, their attacks on your body would get far more aggressive. By the time you had gotten to the small pond off the path at the back of the cemetery, your skirt had wet spots and your neck was bruised with marks from both of your lovers.

Axe growled and yanked you back against him, and you could feel his cock grinding against your ass. “c’mon, peach. lift your skirt for me.”

“Here! It’s a cemetary, Sans!” You couldn’t think to use his ‘rehabilitation name’ as Crooks bent down and pushed the top of your dress aside to nip at your left breast. “Respect the dead!”

“dead don’t got feelings, peach.” Your fingers curled into Crooks’s cloak as he pulled you up, and your legs curled around his narrow waist. Your spine arched as your cunt and ass were exposed to the cold with a sharp yank of cloth, and a growl from Axe. “we got food for the nest, and a cute little mate. time to celebrate.”

You opened your mouth, but a cry of Crooks’s name escaped your lips as you felt the head of his cock slip inside your soaked cunt. It hardly took much effort for the long cock to slip all the way inside you, and for the ridges on the underside of his cock to slide against all the best places along your walls.

You yelped as you were dragged out of your bliss by cold hands grabbing at your tits and squeezing them with needle like fingertips. “Bro’s cock fillin’ ya good ain’t it, peach? fuck, you sound wet as hell. bet it’s drippin’ all over the grass now.”

You reached behind you, and a hand gently caressed Axe’s skull. He purred and leaned into your touch as he continued to knead your breasts with harsh and uncaring hands. Crooks continued forcing his cock in and out of your cunt, and his grip shifted from your ass up to your hips. His cock drove deeper into you, and your fingernails raked against Axe’s skull. “Axe, please!”

“ya need another cock in ya, peach baby?” You heard cloth shift, and something warm and thick press against your throbbing cunt. “gonna be a tight fit, ya sure ya can take it?”

Crooks nuzzled against your neck and his pace slowed to a harsh grind. “SHE CAN TAKE IT. SHE’S A STRONG AND WONDERFUL MATE.”

“damn straight.”

Your thighs trembled as Axe slipped his cock into your cunt. Your walls stung as they stretched, and your chest heaved as you forced yourself to take it. The pain mixed with pleasure, and it was a hell of a cocktail, and you were utterly drunk off the pleasure as they started up a slow yet deep pace. Axe wasn’t nearly as long as Crooks, but he had plenty of girth, and so not a single bit of your cunt felt abandoned as they fucked you in the middle of the cemetery.

Sometimes you could hear people chattering, or the click of shoes against stones. Your spine would shoot straight up, but you couldn’t stop the moans and begging from slipping out of your mouth. There was something so sinful and exciting fucking in the middle of public like this. And knowing that your precious mates could protect you as well?

Your spine arched and curled as Crook’s fingers curled out and over your hip, and dipped down to rub at your clit.

_You were in the best sort of hell._

* * *

You gently pet Crooks’s skull as he rested it on your bruised tits. Your other hand was busy being held by Axe as he curled himself up beside you. Your clothes had long since abandoned, and blue cum was splattered all over your ass and tits. You knew you should get them to actually help you dress and leave, but you were much too tired to be the voice of reason right now. **  
**

“You guys enjoy your first Halloween?”

Axe hummed, and Crooks kissed the closest part of you he could reach. “IT WAS AMAZING, SWEETHEART. WE WILL HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN SOON.”   
  
“Halloween is only once a year.”

Axe squeezed your hand. “yeah, but eatin’ our favorite treat’s an everyday sorta thing.”

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t ignore the warm feeling in your chest either. Even if the spooks and fun might have gone in a strange direction by the end, you couldn’t help but feel this was still the best Halloween you ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing these two. They're the cutest things I swear! Know what isn't cute? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
